Your Not Who You Said You Are
by titchasaurous
Summary: Bella is James Potter’s little sister, which makes her Harry’s Auntie. Bella moved to Phoenix after James’ and Lily’s death. She never knew what Vernon and Petunia did to Harry until Sirius goes looking for her after the Cullens leave. BxSB,HPxG,RxHG,LxT,
1. Summary

_Hi again people! I've just given up our little angel sadly. And I wanted to try and write a different type of crossover then my other one. _

_Hope you enjoy!!!_

_Summary _

Bella is James Potter's little sister, which makes her Harry's Auntie. Bella moved to Phoenix after James' and Lily's death. She never knew what Vernon and Petunia did to Harry until Sirius goes looking for her after the Cullen's leave. Harry is still eleven and hasnt even started hogwarts school yet, but bella can change that. Will follow the first book and sequel will follow the second and so on. But there is a twist not only is it harry potter but its twilight too so some way all of the twilight saga will at more drama too.

_Voila! Done_

_Review :D_


	2. Leaving

_It's me again with a new chapter. _

_I'm going back to when the Cullen's left Ok?_

_Thought so…_

_I'm not that good with break up's so I'm going to copy the leaving bit out of the books. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for the plot :D _

_Chapter 1: Leaving_

_BPOV_

_Page 59 New moon Chapter 3 the end. _

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. _This is bad, this is very bad, _the voice in my head repeated again and again.

But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail—I could still see the house.

Some walk.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk." I said. It sounded braver then I felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving"

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year—"

"Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why do we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He started back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say _we_—"I whispered

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay" I said. "I'll come with you"

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going…it's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you" he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right" he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"

"As long as that was best for you" he interrupted to correct me.

"_No!_ This is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me—somehow it still sounded like a plea. **(A/N: OMG BELLA JUST GIVE UP!! Ok I hate Bella soooo much it's unbelievable. But now typing up some of the book I've just realised how pathetic she is! No offence Bella lovers.) **"Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid. **(A/N: FREAK! I hate Edward too btw) **

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. **(A/N: Hi again I decided to comment on Bella's pathetic-ness again. 1) she sounds like a foreign person 2) Is she dumb or what? 3) I don't want her either so I don't blame edweirdo at all…ok that's all)**

"No"

_From the book ending and I will stop randomly commenting in this part because Bella won't be so pathetic anymore._

I stared at him looking him in the eye not breaking the contact. I refuse to show weakness, I'm Isabella Marie Swan Potter one of the best quidditch players in the world, Edward walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead before walking away.

As I watched him walk away I let tears fall freely. Tears for loosing Edward, tears for loosing Jamie aka James my twin brother and lily my sister-in-law, tears for thinking about Hogwarts again and tears for my nephew not knowing anything about wizards.

I felt a burning in my pocket and reached in. I ended up pulling out my unicorn tail wand 12 inches, the identical to my brothers. I looked at it and realised what it reappearing meant. I'm a witch again.

Slowly but surely I grew into the 28 year old witch I am. I sat down on a fallen log and let the tears fall freely. I don't know how long I will sit here for but I need to be here.

_~Edward~Cullen~is~gay_

I've been sat here for hours thinking back on Harry's first birthday and how Sirius gave him his first broom. Harry was a natural on that broom. He gave us some hassle but he was a natural. And now he's living with muggles, what a shame. I wonder how he is I mean, what have they told him? Does he know I exist? Does he know how his parents died? Does he even know about Lily and James?

"No he doesn't" a deep familiar voice shocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Sirius Black. He smiled at me wearily. "Hello Izzi" he added.

"Hello Sirius" I took a deep breath and hugged him. Remembering his smell from when we dated before their death. "How did you find me?" I asked curiously.

"Izzi, I felt you turn back into a witch." He said simply as if it's an everyday thing. "What happened to you?" he asked looking at me up and down.

I smacked him lightly bringing his attention back to me. "I changed into a muggle seventeen year old, fell in 'love' with a vampire, got hunted by a vampire, the vampire I fell in 'love' with left me here, I changed back into a witch, realised Harry was sent to Lily's sisters and cried about my terrible life."

He smiled sadly. "You never really did cry, you just didn't show emotion. I bet you miss him the most."

I smiled back stepping out of his embrace. "I think Harry misses both of them the most."

Sirius looked at me. "Harry don't know we exist you know that right?" he asked.

"Now I do" I said sadly. "How's little Ron Weasley? I haven't seen him since he was this big" I made a cradle motion with my arms. Sirius laughed.

"He is excited to go to Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur had a daughter a couple of months after you left." Sirius said smiling a little at a memory.

I smiled too happy for Molly and Arthur. "They finally got the little girl they've always wanted, it must be hard for her the only girl in a house filled with boys. Over protective ones at that, she must be beautiful"

"Well why don't we see for ourselves." Sirius smiled mischievously.

"What are you—"I started but before I could finish my sentence he grabbed my arm and apparated us into the Weasley dining room. "On about" I finished.

Sirius laughed as Molly came towards me and gathered me into a massive hug. "Isabella i have been worried sick about you. I haven't heard from you in 10 years!" She said squeezing me tighter and I gladly returned the hug.

"I missed you too Molly" I laughed as she let me go. But before I could breathe again, two thirteen year old twins were coming towards me and I immediately recognised them as Fred and George.

"Izzi" they shouted hugging me. I laughed at them; they were getting so tall now.

"Hello Boys, Miss me?" I chuckled as they let go and nodded. I ruffled their hair and laughed. "You're not the old three year olds I once knew." Molly laughed with me at the boys faces.

"Hello Arthur, Charlie, William, Percy and Ron it's nice to see you all again." I said smiling at the boys, they all smiled back except for Ron who was confused but before he could say anything William walked over to me.

"It's not William anymore Isabella, its bill." I smiled and laughed, he had definitely grown up since I last saw him.

"It's nice to see you to, _Bill_. You have a bit of a cheek calling me Isabella; you should know only your parents are allowed to call me it." Now it was his turn to laugh and he sat back down.

Charlie was next. "Hello Izzi; I missed you" I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I missed you too kiddo"

I walked over and sat down next to Sirius in the only empty seat left. Ron and Ginny were opposite me and I smiled at both of them. I was right even for a ten year old Ginny is beautiful.

"Molly not going to introduce me to Ginny?" I asked innocently at Molly. She smiled and Ron looked more confused. "I haven't forgotten about you Ron. I've known you since you were born." I laughed at the look on his face.

"Ginny, Ron—"Molly started looking at her two children. "—this is your Auntie Isabella." I rolled my eyes and corrected her. "Not Auntie Isabella that makes me feel old; I'm only 28. Just Izzi" I smiled and held out my hand to them.

Ginny shook it eagerly and Ron took some time before he shook it too. "How do you know our mum?" Ron asked wearily. I laughed, "Me and my twin brother were like children to Molly and Arthur when we went Hogwarts." I explained smiling softly at the memories.

"What happened to your brother?" Ron asked again and a silent tear went down my cheek. "James was killed by You-Know-Who and so was my best friend and his wife." Sirius put his arm around me softly. That was all the comfort I needed and he knew it.

"I'm sorry for asking." Ron said sadly as he looked at me. I smiled at him. "No it's ok. I just miss him that's all." I took a deep breath. "Do you know the stories about the boy who lived?" I asked them, I knew Bill, Charlie, Fred and George do.

"Yes?" Ginny said feeling left out of the conversation. I smiled at the look on her face about dear Harry. "His father was my twin and he is my Nephew." Ron looked at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry!" He said apologetically.

I smiled "It's ok. I've learned to ignore the whole in my heart" silently I added. _That's slowly getting bigger because of the Cullen's. _I flinched and everyone noticed.

"Are you ok dear?" Molly said her mothering instincts popping into use. _Just like Esme. _I flinched again.

"I'm fine, Just worried about Harry." I smiled softly wrapping an arm around my middle trying to stop the ripping sensation _Edward and his family caused. _I screamed in agony and burst into tears.

Sirius immediately hugged me and stroked my back trying to soothe me from the heart break. But it was no use, I became dependant on somebody something I promised myself I wouldn't do since loosing James and Lily. While loosing them I lost my will, I only stayed in the magical world because they needed me, now Harry is back he will need me too.

_Thank you to the first reviewer so far :) _

_I appreciate it. _

_Review_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_Keep going…_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_Keep going…_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_Keep going…_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_STOP and click this Button_

_V_


	3. Harry

_Ok in answer to num I am writing twilight because I love the series but I don't like the way Bella and Edward are. _

_So I am making them the way I like them. _

_Thank you for reviewing though._

_Also I've been asked a lot about Charlie being in Romania and Sirius being in Azkaban…..In answer to the first one Charlie is on holiday and will be returning to Romania when Ron and Harry go to school and in answer to the second one Sirius was pronounced not guilty._

_Chapter 2: Meet your Aunt. _

_BPOV_

"_You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_I knew what was happening and what Edward would say. I tried to scream at myself to walk away to just hurt him and walk away but she couldn't hear me. It's like I'm invisible and I just watched helplessly as Edward said the word I never want to hear again. "No"_

_I screamed it felt worse then being hit by the crucious curse. Suddenly Edward started laughing evilly and he turned into You-Know-Who. Then the scene changed._

_I was now watching my brother's death. And I started screaming all over again when he walked over to Harry and he tried to kill him. Suddenly I could hear Sirius' voice. "Izzi? Shh Izzi wake up, it's just a dream" Then Harry and You-know-who disappeared and I was in the burrow again. _

"Izzi! You're awake what happened?" Sirius said next to me. I looked up at him and shook my head. The pain in my heart ripping open again and I screamed. "Isabella!" Sirius shouted alarmed.

"I'm ok." I grumbled putting fake cheeriness in my voice. "The dream just shook me up a bit I guess." He looked at me not believing a single word I am saying.

But luckily he shrugged it off and we walked down to breakfast together. When we got there we saw Molly putting food on the table and I realised that we were the only ones awake.

"How was your sleep Kids?" Molly asked and I laughed at the use of the word Kids. "Molly we're not kids anymore" I smiled and so did she.

We all sat down at the table with cups of hot chocolate while we ate the breakfast molly had kindly made us. "So what are you doing today Isabella?" Molly asked

I took a deep breath and said. "I'm going to find Harry" Molly and Sirius smiled. I smiled back, then we heard a gasp from upstairs and I saw Fred and George sitting on the stairs spying on us. I didn't turn round though it was my patronous behind them. My patronous is a lioness and both Fred and George gasped again as they heard my voice from behind them.

"I know you're their might as well come downstairs, boys" I laughed as my patronous disappeared and they came running towards us. Molly and Sirius laughed at their expressions.

"How is Hogwarts? Made any friends?" I asked them, they looked at me strangely. "What? I missed your first year and maybe second year so I wanted to know your mates" I said innocently.

They looked at each other and then started telling us about a boy named Lee Jordan. Hmm…he sounds familiar. They told us about all the adventures they'd been on all the pranks they've pulled and so on. I was impressed they sure know how to be pranksters.

Sirius was laughing at the last story they told when I noticed the time. "Oh god!" I said standing up and putting on my coat. "What?" Molly asked. "Harry" was all I said and Molly seemed to understand.

"Here I packed this bag for you, just in case" I smiled in thanks and she handed me the bag. I gave her a hug and just as I was about to leave the house Ginny came downstairs and said. "I know where he lives" I turned to look at her. "Number 4 Privet Drive" She smiled.

I ran over to her and hugged her kissing her on the cheek. She laughed and said "Good luck" I smiled again and walked out the door waving.

I sighed, time to find privet drive. I grabbed my wand tightly in my pocket and thought about apparating to Privet Drive. In seconds I was there and as soon as I got there I wished I wasn't there. There stood staring at me was Rosalie hale and Alice Cullen.

Why here? Why did they have to move so close to my Nephew? I just carried on walking until they came up to me. "Hello" Rosalie said politely. Wait—what? Rosalie hale is being polite what the hell?

"Hello?" I replied acting like I didn't know them.

"I'm sorry you look familiar can you please tell us your name?" Alice said. I knew that I was over them at this moment so I decided to reveal myself.

"Isabella Marie Swan……Potter" I said adding potter in because it was my true heritage. Rosalie and Alice stood rooted to their place so I gave them more proof and spun towards them turning into the 18 year old they knew as I turned.

"Bella?" Alice gasped as she looked at me; I quickly turned back to the real me before Sirius could get worried. Just after I changed an owl came floating towards me. As it came towards me I noticed it was my owl snowy.

"Hey honey" I said softly as she landed on my shoulder. I unattached the letter on her claw and she flew away again showing off by doing back flips as she flew and I laughed at her.

I opened the letter and read.

_Hey Izzi,_

_Look who I found. _

_She missed you lots you know._

_We're all glad your back._

_Also Tonks came after you left._

_You have been told to send an owl to her when you get back._

_Love_

_Sirius Black_

I smiled; he always knew when I was in an awkward conversation. I didn't realise I was laughing out loud until Alice poked me. "Umm…Bella what happened to you?"

"Nothing; I've been a witch all my life. But I became a seventeen year old muggle because I wanted to see what it was like. But now I'm my proper age again and im happy again but now I have to pick up my nephew" I said turning on my heel leaving them stood there shocked.

_~Emmett~Cullen~Is~Awesome~_

When I finally reached Privet Drive I saw Petunia stuffing Harry into the back seat of a car. "Hello Petunia, Vernon" They both looked up and were scared when they saw me.

"Hello Isabella I haven't seen you since James' death." Vernon said spitting the name James. I walked up to him. "Still haven't changed then Vernon?" He looked at me with fear.

"What are you here for?" Petunia asked going straight to Dudley. I smiled and walked up to Harry.

"I'm here to teach my Nephew the proper ways to live; I see you've been getting letters from Hogwarts" I said as I looked at the post box and saw it full with letters.

"Umm…Who are you?" Harry said looking up at me. I smiled down at him. "Just hold on tight" I told him and we apparated back to the burrow.

"Hello Isabella I see your back" Arthur said walking towards me and giving me a hug. "Yes I am Arthur and I bumped into some unwanted visitors on the way" I said taking Harry's hand and walking into the living room.

I sat down next to Sirius and told Harry he can sit any where. He did as he was told and then looked at me. "Do you have any questions?" I asked him. He looked at me and everyone surrounding him and said. "Yes." I smiled and gestured to the clock on the wall. "We have all day go ahead"

He took a deep breath and then started, "Who are you and what are you?" I smiled I knew they would be the first questions. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan Potter your Auntie and I'm a witch" he looked at me shocked.

Then he said. "You look familiar" I smiled and said. "I'm your father's twin and I knew you when you were one years old"

"Oh" he said. I looked at him. "Do you want to know the story of your father's death?" I asked sadly and he slowly nodded.

"Well at the time there was an evil wizard named Voldemort but people where too scared to use his name so they called him you-know-who. He went to your parent's house and killed your father, then he killed your mother who fought to protect you, lastly he went for you. But you survived because of a magic not even Voldemort could defeat you survived because of love. You are the boy who lived, you're famous" Tears were falling freely down my face and Harry walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I miss them" he said simply and he snuggled into my embrace, so I gently lifted him up and he sat on my lap crying about the pain his parents went through while I tried to comfort him.

_~Jasper~Hale~Is~Amazing~ _

We were all sat around the table for lunch when the door bell rang. I was about to get up to answer the door when Molly said "It's alright dears let me get it" So I sat back down and a second later we all heard Molly's scream.

We ran towards the door; wands out with the children behind us and the girls behind the men. What we saw was 7 vampires and a petrified Molly. Arthur dragged Molly back and Sirius spoke.

"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" He asked seriously as I kept Harry, Ron and Ginny behind me. I looked over Sirius shoulder and rubbed his back to keep him calm and saw Carlisle.

"We're the Cullens and we want Bella" Carlisle said.

I stepped round Sirius rubbing his back one last time and shooting him a look which he understood, but neither of us put our wands away. "Look I'm not Bella that was an act I put on to hide the truth from muggles" I said and then gesturing to everyone in the burrow I said. "These are my family, some of them more then family"

Sirius smiled secretly, but I caught it. Yes I still want to be with Sirius I guess when I was with Edward I tried to make him Sirius but in reality he was nothing like him. Edward stepped forward and Sirius mimicked him.

"Bella—"he started reaching his hand towards me and I stepped away from it. He looked hurt and torn but he quickly covered it with a poker face and carried on speaking. "—what have they done to you? How did you grow older so quick?" I looked at Alice and Rosalie they both gave me cuckoo hand signals and I tried not to laugh.

"Edward, I'm naturally 28 years old I was born in 1982 on the 13th September" They all stood shocked "I'm a witch" I said simply and Sirius came forward and whispered into my ear. "I need to talk to you once they've gone" I nodded and smiled giving him a quick hug.

Esme stepped forward then. "You mean you lied to us?" she asked hurt. And then Harry stepped forward. "Auntie Izzi? Who are these people?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Harry these are old friends of mine" I looked at Molly for help and she nodded to continue "this is Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper they are vampires" He looked scared and him and Ron walked off with Ginny, while Ron told him about quidditch.

I looked at the Cullen's they looked like they didn't believe me at all so I laughed and walked out of the front door towards the broom cupboard dragging Sirius along. He laughed with me as Charlie and Bill followed and I knew we were going to start a game of quidditch. So I got all the stuff out and threw the snitch in the air. "Ok race to get the snitch, first one gets out of doing the dishes." We all mounted our brooms me sharing with Sirius because I didn't have one here.

And we were off. Me and Sirius in the lead, with me every once in a while tickling Sirius to distract him, we ended up winning though so Bill and Charlie trudged into the house looking gloomy.

I gave Sirius a hug and then the Cullen's came over. "Believe us now?" I asked looking at each of them. And then Emmett went. "I'd so laugh if you had a black cat too" I smiled

"No but I have a black dragon" I said then I whistled and my dragon came flying towards me. She stopped right next to me and I smiled I loved her really even though she was a bit dippy.

Emmett stood scared and I smiled. "She won't bite, she's harmless" I said patting her head. They just backed away and Molly came out. "Well we got to go and don't come back here again, onyx will be on the look out" I warned and walked inside.

I knew it was mean but its what I had to do I mean I don't love them anymore they hurt me and my trust won't build with them ever again. But maybe someday.

Sirius led me upstairs and shut the door.

_So what'd ya think????? _

_You know the drill_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_Stop…._

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_NOW_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_WAIT NOW_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_NOPE NOW :D _


	4. Who?

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites _

_I'm so happy : D_

_Thank you!!!_

_50-ish reviews so far you guys are amazing _

_Chapter 3: Sirius_

_BPOV_

I sat down on the bed in Sirius' room while he paced backwards and forwards. I was curious to what he wanted to tell me so I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist immediately calming him. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked, mumbling into his shoulder blade. He turned around so I was now pressed to his muscular chest.

He took a deep breath, then smiling nervously down at me he said "While you were gone I searched the world for you…" he started and I looked at him and said "Why?"

He laughed nervously "Because I never stopped loving you" he said simply. I smiled and I knew definitely that I never stopped loving him either. He still looked nervous, properly wondering what's going on in my mind; so I decided to show him. I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I never stopped loving you either" I said ending Sirius' frozen state.

He smiled broadly, showing the careless thirteen year old that I knew so well. "I love you Isabella Potter"

"I love you too Sirius Black" I replied smiling.

_2 weeks later. _

Me and Sirius have been a couple for two weeks now and in that two weeks we've became closer to Harry, he now looks to us like parents and today we've decided to buy an apartment and us three move into there.

Of course the Weasley's were upset we were leaving and tried to persuade us to stay longer but there was a beautiful apartment in Godrics Hollow. I know it will be hard for me and Harry but the apartment was perfect I just couldn't resist.

Sirius looked at me "Bella darling what are you thinking about?" I smiled at him "about the amazing apartment in Godrics hollow" he laughed and Harry knocked on the door.

"Auntie Bella?" he asked walking into the room. I nodded and he carried on "there's a letter from Albus Dumbledore for you" he smiled placing it on my dresser and walking out the door.

He was still shy around us at times but he was getting there. It was expected though he spent 10 years of his life thinking his parents died in a car crash and then some women aka me comes along and tells him his parents were killed by an evil wizard who wanted to kill him too.

I walked over to the dresser with Sirius following close behind. I picked up the letter and opened it, it read;

_Dear Isabella and Sirius, _

_ Welcome home Isabella! And congratulations you two!_

_Now on to business, I would like to start a new lesson at Hogwarts and I would love for you to teach it Isabella. And Sirius would you still be able to resume as DADA teacher again this year? _

_Isabella the new lesson that will be taught is Music, muggle and magic I would love it if you could cover both versions. _

_Signed _

_Dumbledore. _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School._

_Reply as soon as possible. _

I showed Sirius the letter, I knew I didn't really need to because he was reading over my shoulder but I felt the urge to. He smiled at me and said. "I think we should" I nodded and agreed.

Sirius left the room to tell molly and everyone and I got out my guitar, and then started to strum the first cords of the song I wrote after our little visit from the Cullens.

_I'm standing on a bridge. _

_I'm waiting in the dark, _

_I thought that you'd be here _

_By now,_

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening but there's no sound. _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?,_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a Damn Cold Night, _

_Trying to figure out this life, _

_Won't you, _

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new, _

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you,_

_I'm with you (ooh)_

_I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face, _

_Is anybody here I know, _

_Cause nothings going right,_

_And every things a mess,_

_And no one likes to be alone. _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?,_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a Damn Cold Night, _

_Trying to figure out this life, _

_Won't you, _

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new, _

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you,_

_I'm with you (yeahh)_

_Ooooh_

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind, _

_Yeah x10_

_It's a Damn Cold Night, _

_Trying to figure out this life, _

_Won't you, _

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new, _

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you,_

_I'm with you _

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but i_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I..._

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

I heard clapping coming from the door and I saw Tonks. She smiled and sat next to me bringing me into a hug, I placed my guitar down and I hugged her back. Slowly but surely tears started streaming down my cheeks and I realised even though I didn't love Edward as much as I love Sirius it still hurts.

We sat there for a long time as Tonks stroked my hair and whispered soothing words into my ear. After a couple of hours I calmed down enough to talk about it without crying. Tonks smiled at me reassuringly as we broke apart.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean you played the guitar for the first time in years." She asked cautiously and I didn't blame her. I had a feisty attitude most of the time and it was very rare that I cried.

"Who's in the house?" I asked her cautiously first cause anyone could eavesdrop on us and spread it around. I know it is not that likely but I wanted to be safe.

"No one Molly got everyone out to do shopping for school stuff" She said then she gestured around the room. "It's just you and me alone in the house" I smiled sadly at her and nodded. So she lied down on my bed and started to get comfy.

"It all started after James' death it was too overwhelming after the funeral so I left to forks leaving a note on the fridge for Sirius—"Tonks interrupted me. "Yeah he told us about that I think he still has it" I smiled softly it sounded like something Sirius would do.

"Anyway…"I started again and Tonks laughed slightly. "I changed myself into a muggle making myself look seven because I was curious to what muggle school was like. Soon enough this nice lady called Renee found me on the street and raised me as her own until I was seventeen and then she shipped me off to this guy called Charlie saying he was my dad. I believed her for her sake and went to live with him." Then I took a deep breath ready to explain about the Cullens and the trouble I got into but there was a knock on my window. I turned to look at the window and nobody was there so I went to open my mouth and the window knocked again. I looked at Tonks confused and she motions for me to go to the window and check. So I did and stood there was…

Jacob…

Jacob black. What is he doing here?

_Thanks for the reviews and sorry_

_For the late chapter _

_Love you all_

_Xxx_


	5. What?

_I'm back with another chapter!!!! :D_

_Some reviews are telling me about my grammar to be honest I really don't care about it. _

_Some reviews are asking me about how Edward and that found Bella….They are vampires!_

_Now Jacob is…..Should I tell you? No? Ok _

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**Previously:**_

_Then I took a deep breath ready to explain about the Cullens and the trouble I got into but there was a knock on my window. I turned to look at the window and nobody was there so I went to open my mouth and the window knocked again. I looked at Tonks confused and she motions for me to go to the window and check. So I did and stood there was…_

_Jacob…_

_Jacob black. What is he doing here? _

_**Now:**_

"Bella?" Jacob shouted up to me, I looked back towards Tonks and she looked more confused then me. I looked back down the window again and I saw Jacob wasn't there so I turned round to talk to Tonks again when a voice said. "Why aren't you in Forks?"

I jumped around and saw Jacob stood there laughing that he made me jump. "Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked acidly. Tonks must have snapped at her shocked state because she came and stood next to me.

"Wait, Bella that's really you?" He asked and I shook my head. He looked confused.

"I'm Izzi; I'm not the Bella you know that girl doesn't even exist." He looked hurt so I carried on. "How did you even find me?" He sighed and mumbled something like 'that bloodsuckers going to kill me for telling her this'

"Edward told you didn't he?" I asked and Jacob nodded. I sighed and mumbled "Just get out" he looked up shocked and choked "excuse me…"

I looked at him and said louder "Get. Out" I pointed to the door for emphasis. He looked at my hand and then back to me so I pointed again and he left. Tonks looked at me shocked waiting for an answer.

But before I could say anything Sirius barged into the room. "Bella" he said. "Who was that?" Tonks stiffened beside me. I just looked innocent.

"What are you on about?" I asked him looking confused. He slowly relaxed and said. "Who was that guy that just jumped out of your window?" He said confused.

I walked over to him and rubbed his back "You must be going crazy darlin' no one has jumped out my window" I said innocently and Tonks rolled her eyes at me. She knew I couldn't tell Sirius and she knew I would come to her later and tell her. I always did.

Sirius walked past me looking confused then he sat on the bed I knew this look he wanted to say something but he couldn't. I sat down next to him and watched silently as he came to a decision on whether to say anything or not. Unfortunately for him he chose to speak.

"Bella are you—"he started and I looked at him and motioned for him to carry on, he seemed to swallow hard and then he continued. "—cheating on me?" he asked wearily.

I stood looking at him with my mouth wide open in shock, how could he think that? I've been by his side since Hogwarts always faithful until I broke up with him and ran away! He looked scared as angry tears flew down my cheeks I smiled sadistically.

"Yeah I would so cheat on you with a boy that is 12 years younger then me and has been my best friend for the ten years I was a muggle and you think I'm so perverted to go out with him!" I screamed my voice getting higher in pitch.

Sirius flinched he knew he was in deep shit. "Bella I'm…" Bella looked at him with a firm glare. "Don't even both black!" She spat at him and ran out the room.

***

_**Third person: (will be like this for rest of the story)**_

Bella ran down the hall crying, how could he think such things? I thought he loved me…I thought he trusted me. Bella banged on Harry's and Ron's door and Harry opened it groggily. He immediately sobered up by seeing the state his aunt was in. "Aunt Bella?" He asked.

She nodded and pushed him into the room and told him to pack everything valuable to him. He knew she was serious so he complied and they were leaving the burrow within 10 minutes.

***

The next morning Sirius woke up and walked downstairs and seemed to walk straight into drama. Everyone was crying and rushing about then Tonks came up to Sirius and slapped him across the face. "YOU!" She screamed her voice really high and immediately shut everyone up and they all paid attention to the two in the middle of the kitchen. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT" She screamed again and started punching him in the chest repeatedly.

Lupin came up behind them and dragged Tonks back, "Thanks Moony" he said and he sat down at the nearest table and Lupin replied. "I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Bella." He walked out the room with Tonks following him.

Sirius looked confused and he saw Molly walking over to him. She had red eyes and blotchy cheeks from crying. "You honestly don't know what happened do you?" Molly asked him and Sirius shook his head. Molly gave him a piece of paper then walked away.

Sirius looked down at the note in his hand. It read:

_Dear Everyone,  
I've left with Harry. I can't handle the stress of being a witch again. I will make sure Harry goes to Hogwarts and I'll be going to my job at Hogwarts in September. But for now I'm going to be a muggle again. I'm not telling you were I'm going or when I'm going to be back. I just want peace and quiet. _

_Don't blame Sirius he doesn't know I've left. If your like Tonks you wouldn't even bother reading this bit because you would have already jumped to conclusions Moody stop her hurting him. _

_In this envelope is a note for Sirius only don't read it please._

Love

Izzi

xoxo

Sirius looked in the envelope and saw a smaller envelope with his name on it. He smoothed it out and saw the page was covered in tear drops.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ You are properly wondering how we stand…you offended me deeply when you said that so at the moment I don't know. In two days time come to the apartment we brought I will be there and I will have made up my mind. _

_I love you Sirius don't ever forget that…_

_Love _

_Izzi_

_xxx _

Sirius stood looking at the letter in shock. Izzi was serious he knew when he saw at the bottom of the envelope the promise ring he gave her.

_Dun Dun Dunnnnn!_

_Bella has gone with Harry_

_Tonks is pissed_

_Sirius is shocked_

_Everyone else is sad_

_And Jacob is well….a werewolf!_

_Wait you already knew that…._

_Hm….did you know Edward is a Vampire?_

_Of course they know that_

_Hm….Did you know Edward is gay and is using Bella to hide the fact that he really loves Emmett and Jasper?_

_Ha! Bet you didn't know that_

_Anyway Review =) I would say read and review but you've already read it _


	6. Sorry :

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Life was full of homework and boy problems. Why do they have to be so annoying? :_

_Anyway…..Answering Reviews!_

_lovingshewolf:- I agree! But Sirius is a man you cant blame him_

_Elena0017:- Yep I definitely am. I couldn't just leave the story there….or could i? ;)_

_Twilight Gleek:- THANK YOU!_

_Carebear114:- Thank you…and it's all true ;) Btw you have an awesome name can we swap??? ;) _

_Satyr-oh :- So do I :) Nahhh jk…Thank you!_

_Legolas' Girl 31:- Thank you here it is :)_

_xxPSxxIxxLUVxxU: Awww thank you :3_

_Mrs-Jacob-Freakin-Black:- I am :D_

_tinkerbear10:- Thank you!_

_I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS SO SO MUCH!!!! _

_**Chapter 5: When? **_

Bella stared at the ground of the apartment, it doesn't feel right without Sirius and she knew it. She knew she still loved him but she wouldn't be able to live knowing he accused her of cheating. Seriously she's always been faithful and what does she get….blamed for doing nothing but talking to an old friend.

Harry had gone to bed earlier so Bella didn't need to worry about him being upset by seeing his heart crying. Bella sat and let her sobs out. She needed him. Wait…Stop this Bella you're Isabella freakin Potter for goodness sake. You don't need a male controlling your life. Whatever happened to the fiery attitude you were known for in Hogwarts?

Bella smiled to herself remembering the past and started cooking breakfast she knew Harry would be up soon and she needed to be strong for him and for herself.

Sirius re-read the note over and over again that night. He couldn't sleep with the possibility of Bella and Harry not coming back. He had no one Tonks, his own cousin; hated him and so did Lupin. Molly and Arthur were upset they just got Bella back and now she is gone again. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George didn't know what was happening. Bill and Charlie were in the middle. They didn't know what had happened all they know is everyone is upset.

Sirius looked around his room. He has an empty feeling inside of him. He loved Bella so much…he messed it all up when he accused her of cheating. He was so stupid!

Eventually after a while Sirius calmed down and was able to get a bit of sleep before he had to start work at Hogwarts the next day.

Bella awoke in an unknown room. Then she immediately recognised the apartment and went downstairs to see Tonks and Harry sitting in the living room chatting about Quidditch. "Hello" Tonks said as Bella walked down the stairs.

"Hey" Bella said and then looked at Harry he looked upset. "Harry whats wrong?" Harry looked up and Bella realised what day it was. Harry had to go to Hogwarts, he had to have the sympathetic looks from everyone, he had to know who to trust and who not to trust and he had to do it alone.

"I don't want to go without Sirius" Harry whispered and it broke Bella's heart all over again to see him like this.

"Sirius will be there" Bella offered and Harry shook his head slightly. "It wont be the same" he mumbled before running upstairs and trapping himself in his room. What am I going to do?

_Ok I know this chapter is really short and not worth the wait but I have writers block :/ _

_Love you guys _


	7. Where?

_It's the boring half term and there's no sun! . So I know that I needed to give you guys another chapter. _

_Enjoy :) _

_YOU GUYS MUST LISTEN TO SAVING AIMEE – SMALL TALK…..EVER XD_

**Chapter 6: Where? **

Sirius woke up to Tonks at the end of his bed. He was expecting to get a slap or something but then was shocked when she gave him a small smile and sat down at the end of his bed. Sirius noticed she was looking down at the covers like she really wanted to say something but Sirius knew his own cousin well and knew she would tell him when she was ready.

"Sirius" Tonks whispered, immediately looking up at her. She sounded so broken like she was dying inside. Tonks looked into Sirius' eyes and you could see tears gathering in her eyes and the pain in her eyes. Sirius knew Tonks had gone to see Bella this morning before he woke up.

"What is the matter?" Sirius asked meekly. He knew he was no help when it came to his cousin crying on the edge of his bed but he knew he had to try. He was no Lupin but he would do.

"I went to see Izzi and Harry today" Tonks said. She sat staring into space. "Harry…he looked so broken." Sirius flinched it was his fault Harry was like this. "Bella—I mean Izzi wasn't awake at first it was just Harry. He was telling me how he wanted you to go to Hogwarts with him and Be—Izzi" Sirius' hopes lifted…at least Harry didn't hate him like everyone else seemed too.

"But he knew that wouldn't happen. He was so upset; he just wanted him, you and Izzi to be a family. Even though he knew his parents weren't coming back he still wanted to have a family…like normal children…he said. He wanted to be like everyone else for once." Tonks finished in a broken tone. Sirius was about to open his mouth to speak when Tonks started again.

"I'm not finished again" She said no emotion in her voice. She sat there looking…emotionless. "Izzi woke up after a while. She was trying for Harry trying to look happy so Harry wouldn't worry. Harry's a smart kid…just like his mother…he knew something was up straight away but didn't press it" Sirius was worried his angel, his sun, his life…was upset he wanted nothing more to change that but he couldn't. Not when it was his fault she was like this in the first place.

"Izzi saw something was wrong with Harry immediately. After saying a quick hey to me she asked him what was wrong. He didn't say anything at first then he said 'I don't want to go without Sirius' I saw the pain in her eyes…I saw her heart brake all over again. She tried to keep Harry happy and said 'Sirius will be there'. Harry didn't wait before running past Izzi into his room mumbling 'it will not be the same'" Sirius took a deep breath. That's how Harry really felt about him, Sirius felt a fatherly feeling towards Harry and needed to go and make them both happy again.

"Wait…" Tonks said as Sirius began to get up. He thought she was going to stop him but she got her coat and said. "I'm coming too." They both packed their bags to go to Hogwarts and they had 2 hours to make things right again. It's going to be hard but it's worth it.

Tonks had just left Bella alone to deal with Harry. She was stressed. First she falls out with Sirius and now Harry possibly hates her. Why does life hate her? Especially when it comes to men!

Bella looked upstairs and realised she needed to talk to Harry, persuade him to get ready for Hogwarts. Bella ran upstairs to Harry's room and knocked on the door and waited for any noise inside.

"Go away!" Was the first thing she heard…he's just as stubborn as Sirius!

"Harry?" Bella shouted into the door and nearly laughed at how it sounded like a question…well duh of course it's Harry who else would it be, Ron?…Great now she's talking to herself she's definitely not going crazy.

"Yes…it's me Aunt Izzi" Harry replied. Bella sat outside his door…she knew she was going to be sat here for a while.

"Please come out" Bella said although it sounded more like pleading rather then asking. Then Bella heard a deep voice behind her say, "Harry…come out otherwise you wont be able to go Hogwarts"

Bella knew that voice and she stood up and turned around and looked him in the eye. Soon after Harry came running out and he gave his godfather a hug.

"Izzi...can we talk?" Sirius asked looking Bella in the eye. She nodded and they made their way downstairs leaving Harry stood upstairs…with Tonks.

Sirius followed Bella downstairs, she turned towards him and glared…Sirius was a bit scared, he was expecting her to be mad even possibly scream and shout but the intensity of the glare threw him off guard.

"Why are you here?" She hissed still glaring intently at him. She knew she still loved him and if she wanted to keep him around she should at least try to be nice. But she didn't want to…he accused her of cheating!

"I'm here for Harry. Tonks told me about how he was" Sirius said calmly. He knew to stay calm with Izzi that's why their relationship had worked so well in the past because he never screamed back. He just let her do all the screaming until she wasn't mad anymore and then spoke to her calmly after that. But this time it was different she couldn't scream in case Harry hears them.

"Why?" Was all she said, it confused him…why wasn't she screaming or shouting like usual?

"Because I love you both" Sirius said without hesitation. He realised that her face had softened a little bit but it was still in the death glare. He took hold of her face in his hands and continued "I'm so sorry about accusing you of cheating, I was insecure about the way I am…I'm a 28 year old man and seeing two 17/16 year olds come here looking for you…I was scared. I love you too much to loose you; I've already lost my best mate and nearly got sent to Azkaban I don't want to loose you too!"

He saw the love in Izzi's eyes and smiled leaning forward slightly to press his lips onto her soft ones bringing her into a gentle kiss. He knew their argument was over they were back together where they belong now.

"I love you so much Isabella Marie Potter" Sirius breathed.

"I love you too Sirius Black" Izzi breathed back.

_Here you go! Sorry its really late :D _


	8. HELP :

HELLO! Thank you to everyone that hasn't given up with this story I love you all to pieces!

I have just had so much writers block lately and have been having a hard time that I didn't really have time to update but I promise every week I'll try and get a new chapter up to Welcome to Hell and You're Not Who You Said You Are

ENJOY

Btw I am in need of a beta so whoever wants to beta me I would really appreciate it :D thanks

I LOVE YOU ALL


	9. IM SORRY

**Hey, I'm sorry to say that** **I can't think of anything else to add to You're Not Who You Said You Are so I'm giving it to the first person to Review to this update saying they want it i'll even send them every chapter through email and give them all the permission to all of my characters you can even change the whole story up to date i'll take it off of my profile straight away and then it can be officially yours. **

**I'm sorry to say this :/ I had so much fun writing this for you guys but I've completely lost the plan I was basing it on.**

**But in good news I am posting a new story, Twilight BxS pairing check it out i think you'll like it and i'll try to update it EVERY MONDAY :) **

**Thank you **

**Titch **

**xoxox**


End file.
